


Risk Reward Reborn

by t0talcha0s



Category: BioShock
Genre: Canon Compliant, sort-of character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Fontaine knows what it means to take a risk. A risk is a flame, if you don't feed it enough it goes out and is worthless, but if you give it too much it will grow until you can no longer control or contain it. Frank had two risks on his hands now, and he refused to be burned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk Reward Reborn

When Frank met Brigid Tenenbaum she was cynical and fiercely independent. She had already been turned away from any respectable lab, and she had become somewhat infamous for her dangerous and objectively unethical experiments, most of them done on humans. She came to Frank jaded and obviously with no other options, Frank knew she was brilliant and knew she was a risk, he hired her without much consideration to what her true potential was. With her discovery of ADAM she became Fontaine Futuristics premier geneticist. The only other person in the company who could rival her intelligence was Yi Suchong, a psychologist turned biologist; but Frank knew she was much more dangerous. 

The most private, and risky, project Frank put Yi and Brigid to work on was that of his ace in the hole, his one definite way to take Rapture as his own. The child was taken from the womb of a hooker Ryan was fond of and was given over to Yi and Brigid with complete faith in their moral ambiguity, ability to follow instructions properly, and their unique skill sets that made them perfect for the job. Of course, knowing how feisty and risky putting too much faith in Brigid was, Frank spoke with Yi to ensure there were some backdoors into the child's mind that Brigid wasn't aware of. Frank trusted him to keep this information to himself and not to use it to interfere with Franks plan, he didn't trust Brigid in the same way. 

This child still posed a big risk to Frank, as he was a human with his own, diminished, free will, and if his father was anything to go by, the child would be ambitious as all hell. Frank trusted he could control this child, and knew his disguise would be good enough to fool even a genetically engineered super freak. 

Frank had planned his transformation into Atlas meticulously, every detail was thought out and every procedure was scheduled: his facial reconstruction, his liposuction, silicon implants to create the illusion of muscle, hair implants, he was going to be completely unrecognizable and his company was going to burn to the ground. His right hand man would play the corpse of Fontaine, and none of his workers would be smart enough to connect the dots between Frank Fontaine and Atlas. 

Atlas had no worries within the first few months of his act, he still had eyes and ears all over, Yi and Brigid had been traded to Ryan and were working for him, his Ace was on the surface, patiently waiting, and his uprising was only gaining strength every day. He was completely confident, until Brigid went missing. She completely vanished from Ryan's records and even the shadiest sources Atlas could rustle up found no trace of her. Then stories of dwindling numbers of little sisters reached Atlas' ears. Rumors of big daddy corpses found in the street, with no idea of how they were felled, their little sisters snatched up and found nowhere in the vent systems or Ryan Industries' records. Atlas began to sweat, but he refused to allow his composure to crack. He still had his ace, his biggest risk, topside and awaiting instructions, Brigid was about to be a candle in a forest fire and Atlas swore to pay her disappearance no mind. 

Atlas knew recording an audio diary without his thick Irish accent was a risky move, but he was just so tired and fed up with how slowly his plan was progressing. 

"Never play a man for the short con when you can play him for the long one." He belted into his audio diary, frustrated and wishing for a vice of his old life as Fontaine, a pinch of cocaine if anything. But he was interrupted, and he had to kill a valuable worker and potential bargaining chip, Diane McClintock. Atlas felt the heat. 

Frank had called his ace down only hours before, he had studied Jack's tracks across Rapture, and he had tried to extinguish his flame, with security bots, and splicers, and even his last resort: Code Yellow. Now Jack had paired up with Brigid, who had appeared from the woodwork seemingly just to spite Frank, and Frank was burning. 

If those two pathetic sparks thought they could take down Frank Fontaine, the man who owns Rapture, they had another think coming. Frank had fuel for the fire, as much ADAM as the city, and his body, could contain. He told himself he wasn't desperate, swore he was a controlled flame and not a candle peetering out, he would burn forever, and he would assure Jack and Brigid burn in hell.

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, I'm tired, and I'm having major writing insecurities so I tried something maybe a little different for me and this is the result. Sorry it's so short. 
> 
> My Tumblr is barefootcosplayer.


End file.
